Forever
by SamandQuinnForever123
Summary: Sam and Quinn Evan's daughter, Abby, has her whole life ahead of her, but how will it plan out as Abby goes through her years in highschool
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my fanfic basically about Sam And Quinn from Glee. They have a 13 year old daughter named Abby and this is her high school life.**

Sam and Quinn's daughter, Abigail Evans, was just about to turn 13; she looked like Quinn in many ways. Blonde hair, brown eyes, but didn't really have much of Sam.

"Abigail, wake up sweetheart!" called Quinn, as she entered the room, with Sam behind her holding an envelope and a birthday cake.

Abigail mumbled and stirred for a while, but eventually opened her eyes. Abigail had a younger brother, Jack Evans, who was 9. They didn't get along, but still Jack gave his big sister a hug and wished her happy birthday.

"Blow out your candles Abby!" Sam said holding a video camera in his left hand

"Urgh ... Dad do you have to film me?! Seriously I look awful!"

"No you don't you look beautiful! I can't believe my little girls 13 today!" said Quinn, tears strolling down her face.

Abby was now about to start her new school, McKinley High School, with 2 of her closest friends, Becca and Kate. They had been friends since 2nd Grade, and had never fallen out.

Abby's phone buzzed, she looked to see who was calling her, and it was Becca.

"Hey Bec!"

"Hey Abz, happy birthday!"

"Thanks! What are you wearing today? I'm not really sure, leggings and checked shirt or hoodie and jeans! Omg it's our first day of high school!"

"Calm down Bec! I think you should wear the leggings and checked shirt! You're going to look awesome! Any idea what clubs to join?"

"I heard the cheerio's are pretty cool! But I'm not sure!

"That sounds cool! My parents are obsessed about me joining Glee Club! Anyways better get ready for our first day! Cya at school!"

"Talk at school! Cya!"

As the phone line went dead, Abby hung up and immediately ran to her wardrobe she managed to pick out some denim jeans, with brown knee length boots and a woolly jumper. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Sam had already left for work, he worked as a vet, which he didn't think was possible, but it happened. But Quinn on the other hand was a housewife, after she had Jack she decided she no longer wanted to work.

Abby grabbed a piece of toast, and said goodbye to Jack and Quinn.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want a lift to school?" said Quinn, giving Jack a bowl of Cheerio's.

"No thanks Mom, I'll walk I'm meeting Kate anyways!"

"Okay, well have a good day sweetheart! And remember sign up for Glee Club!"

"I will Mom!" Abby wasn't sure whether she wanted to join Glee Club, because according to Kate's older brother, Josh, you get bullied and at least slushied once a day. Abby just wasn't sure whether she was ready for that.

As she walked down the drive, she got bumped into by Chloe, Rachel and Brody's daughter.

"Omg I'm so sorry Abby!"

"It's fine Chloe! You excited for the first day?"

"Kind of. I can't wait to sign up for Glee Club though! Are you going to sign up?"

"Um ... I'm having a think about it still! But I'll catch you later!"

"Sure! See you around!"

Abby immediately spotted Kate wearing shorts and a t-shirt that has "yolo" on it.

"Nice shirt!"

"Haha thanks! Seen Becca yet?"

"Nope, maybe we should meet her in homeroom!"

"Let's go!"

As they walked through the doors into McKinley High School, they felt like they had finally grown up. But as soon as Abby walked through, she caught the eye of someone who was quite appealing. His name was Max Richards; he was quarter-back on the football team. He was in his sophomore year, and didn't have a girlfriend. But Abby caught the glance, but didn't make eye contact.

At lunch, Abby, Kate and Becca decided they needed to sign up for a club. Kate had her eyes on the cheerio's. As they got to the noticeboard they browsed for a little while.

"Omg I'm definitely joining the Cheerio's!" Said Kate, all excited.

"Me too! What about you Abby?" said Becca.

"Um ... I guess I could join the Cheerio's!" said Abby, looking at the Glee club signup sheet.

"Great, we'll all be together! Try outs are tomorrow after school!" Said Kate jumping up and down.

Abby was excited, but was having mixed thoughts rush through her head. What would she tell her Mom?

**Sorry its short, but this is my first chapter, I promise chapter 2 will be longer. Next time, what will Quinn think about Abby joining the Cheerio's and will she find out? Will Abby join the Glee Club? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 sorry about the long wait but here it is! Feedback would be awesome!**

Abby was relieved the next day. Quinn didn't seem at all angry at her.

_"Flashback"_

Abby walked through the front door looking so glum. Dumping her back wherever she wanted too.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" said Quinn, as she went to sit around the dining room table where the rest of her family were sat.

"Mom, I need to tell you something ... I didn't sign up for Glee Club today, I signed up for the Cheerio's instead because Kate and Becca were."

"Listen Abigail" Abby hated it when Quinn called her that, "I'm not angry that you didn't sign up for Glee Club, I'm only angry because didn't take it into consideration which is obvious."

"Mom, I did take it into consideration! I just don't want to be the odd one out!"

"Your Mom's right Abby, you really need to take Glee Club into consideration because being in that club might make you the odd one out! But we know that you love to sing, so you really need to think about it!"

_"End of Flashback"_

Abby knew her dad was right. But how was she going to tell Kate and Becca? But as she went to her locker she got approached by Max.

"Hey I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Max, sophomore year" Max said holding out his hand.

"Hey I'm Abby, freshman year!" Abby said shaking his hand

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to Breadsticks one day after school."

"Um ... That would be great! Pick me up Friday at 6.00?"

"Sounds great! See you around!"

Abby couldn't stop smiling; she needed to tell Kate and Becca about this.

As Abby approached the notice board, she saw that Chloe's name was on there. Auditions were tomorrow after school.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." said Abby, taking the pen and writing her name down.

She had now officially signed up for Glee Club, as she turned around she got full blast of a slushie thrown by Scott Reynolds and Matt Puckerman, which was in fact Noah's and Jake's third brother.

Abby was stunned; she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Hey are you okay?" said Chloe, running up to her.

"My eyes ... their burning OW" said Abby, whilst Chloe pulled her into the bathroom

"So you obviously signed up for Glee Club then ... "

"Yep, this is obviously what it's going to be like for the rest of the year then!"

"Only if you're popular they won't slushie you... "

"Well I signed up for the Cheerio's, I probably won't get in!"

"You will! You're amazing at dancing, you sure will!"

"Thanks for the help Chloe, see you later!"

Abby, Kate and Becca were now ready to try out for the Cheerio's. Sue Sylvester was sat at her desk waiting. First it was Kate, then Becca, then some other girls, and Abby was last.

Kate impressed Sue with all her flips. Whereas Becca impressed her with tumbling. As the girls left one by one, only 3 girls had impressed including Kate and Becca and some other freshman called Cali.

Abby decided to impress Sue by doing kicks, flips, turns and all sorts.

"Abby ... that was the best routine I have ever seen, even better than your mothers, and you're the new captain of the Cheerio's congrats!"

"Thank Ms. Sylvester I won't let you down I promise!"

Abby walked out of the gym; with the biggest smile on her face this was truly going to be the best year ever.

"OMG ABBY! I just heard you're captain! I can't believe it!" said Kate giving her a massive hug

"Me too Abz, you deserve it!" said Becca, also giving her a hug

"Urgh ... as if! Listen here "Abby", you took something that I want, and I need this, so be a good girl and go give it back, little bitch!" said Cali in a hurtful tone.

"Um ... I don't think so Cali, Sue didn't offer you this she offered ME it not you, get over yourself!"

"I will get you back for this Abigail, count on it!"

Abby looked shocked, she really didn't think Cali was going to be like this.

"Don't listen to her Abz! We got your back don't worry; now I'm going to go home! Catch ya later captain!" said Becca, winking at Abby.

"Come on Abby, let's go home!" said Kate.

As Abby walked through the front door, she was greeted by Quinn.

"Hey honey, did you sign up for Glee Club today? What's that sticking out of your bag?"

Quinn pulled out the red cheerio's uniform.

"Abby honey, why didn't you tell me that you're on the cheerio's now? I'm so happy for you!"

"I signed up for Glee Club mom, but I got slushied straight after! I wanted to tell you that I signed up for the cheerio's, but I was scared about what you would think!"

"Abby, you don't know how proud I am of you right now! Whose captain at the moment anyways?"

"Me ... I was really surprised!"

Quinn had a gleaming face, tears started to stroll down her face.

"Mom, don't cry!"

"I'm so proud of you; you're basically following in my footsteps! I love you so much Abigail!"

"I love you too mom."

As Abby woke up the next morning she couldn't believe that she was an actual cheerio. And captain as well. She slide into her skirt and top, and put her white pumps on.

As she gazed in the mirror at herself she said "I can't believe this! Captain of the Cheerio's!"

She ran downstairs, had her bowl of cereal and straight away left for school.

As she walked out the front door, Chloe confronted her, "Wow look at you Abby, a cheerio!"

"Yeah, can't wait to see everyone's faces!"

"Oh Haha! See you at Glee Auditions!"

"Oh yeah see you!"

Abby wasn't so sure anymore that she wanted to join Glee Club.

As Abby, Kate and Becca walked through the front doors of William McKinley High School, they felt that everyone was staring at them and they were right.

Max caught one glimpse of Abby and smiled. As she approached homeroom, Max pulled her away.

"Wow look at you! Heard you're captain!"

"Yeah I am! Still on for Friday night?"

"Of course!"

"I'll catch you later Max!"

"See ya Abby!"

Abby still couldn't believe that she had a date with the most popular guy in school this Friday night, her life was perfect

It was now 3.30, the start of Glee Club auditions. Mr. Schuester, Director of the Glee Club, was sat at his desk at in the auditorium.

To start the auditions off there was a guy called Jacob. He seemed pretty relaxed and was on the basketball team. He sang **Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.**

Then there were loads of bad singers and amazing singers just mixed in then it was Chloe's turn.

Chloe started to sing:

**I've been thinking 'bout all things I'm searching for  
Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all  
I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head  
I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said  
I won't think about all the things that could go wrong  
Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on  
Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long  
I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone**

It took her a while to get into the song then she belted out:

**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Abby clapped with delight. was on his feet.

"That was amazing Chloe! You should be very proud!" said Mr. Schue

"Thank you so much!"

Chloe ran off and gave Abby a hug.

"You really were amazing Chloe!"

Just as Chloe was about to reply, Mr. Schue called,

"Abby Evans" as he said this he smiled

Abby walked out on stage holding her guitar.

"Hey, I'm Abby Evans, and I will be singing Crazier by Taylor Swift."

Abby began to sing:

**I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
you came along and you changed everything**

**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real**

**You showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe**

**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore**

**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier**

Abby didn't realise that Kate and Becca were stood at the side watching throughout her performance. Even they were clapping.

"Wow Abby! Thanks for that great audition!"

Abby ran off stage and gave her 2 best friends a hug.

"Abby you were amazing!" Said Kate

"Yeah Abby!"

was about to say that the auditions had ended but he had got 2 late entries, Becca and Kate.

"Omg! You guys are going to audition!"

"Yeah! And we want you to sing the song with us!"

"Okay sure! What song?"

"Starships by Nicki Minaj?"

"I'm familiar with it!"

Abby, Kate and Becca walked out on stage.

"I hope you don't mind , but they want me to perform the song with them!"

"That's fine Abby, what will you guys be singing?"

"Starships by Nicki Minaj!" said Kate smiling

"Hit it!"

**Kate:** Let's go to the beach, each  
let's go get away  
they say, what they going to say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron on, let's go get it on  
The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

**Becca:** I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more , till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

**All:** Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

**Abby: **(We're higher than any other)  
(We're higher than any other)  
(We're higher than any other)

"That was amazing girls! Looks like that's it, the members that got in will be posted tomorrow!"

Abby, Kate and Becca all high-fived each other. Then Chloe approached them and they entered the hallway.

"Hey girls, just saw your audition it was amazing!"

As they were all about to say thanks, they all got hit with a slushie.

**Thats Chapter 2! Next time, its Max and Abby's date how will it go? Do Cali and Abby have a fight? Who made it into the Glee Club?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tiff x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, been easy! Happy Easter Everyone!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WITH GLEE EXCEPT: ABBY, MAX, BECCA, KATE, JACK, CALI and CHLOE.**_

Abby was getting her books out of her locker; she noticed that in the corner of her eye Max was staring at her. She couldn't wait for their date tonight. As she glanced over at him, Cali approached her.

Cali threw Abby by her ponytail into the locker. The girls began to fight.

Kate and Becca saw, and immediately pushed Cali off of her.

"That's for stealing head cheerleader away from me bitch!" said Cali, as she walked away

But then Abby got back on her feet and ran after her,

"Hey Cali!"

As Cali turned around, Abby slapped her across the face, but before she could do anything else stepped in.

"Abby! Cali! Principal Figgins office now!"

As they both walked to the office, Kate and Becca looked at Abby and smiled, and Max just looked amazed.

In the office, Principal Figgins called for Sue,

"We'll look here, my 2 best cheerleaders! What's the problem?"

"Sue, California and Abigail have just had a fight, over the role of head cheerleader..."

"Which was awarded to ME!" shouted Abby

"Well YOU don't deserve it!" shouted Cali back.

"BE QUIET NOW!"

The girls were let off with a fair warning.

"I'm going to make your life hell Abigail Evans!"

"Bring it on California Brooks!"

Abby was approached by Kate and Becca,

"OMG that was the best thing ever! You kicked her ass Abby!"

"You should have seen Max's face!"

"Well that won't be the last we hear from her..."

As Abby was about to say something else, she turned around the see Max.

"Hey Abby"

"Oh hey Max" she said smiling.

"You were amazing, you kicked her ass. You're nothing like I thought you were going to be! You're really making an impression on me!"

As Abby was about to reply, Max reached in, cupping her face, and kissed her. Everyone was staring at them.

Abby smiled,

"See you tonight Max."

As Abby turned the corner, Kate and Becca ran up to her,

"OMG OMG!"

"Best... kiss... ever!"

was about to put the list for Glee Club.

Abby saw and walked up to the notice board, Kate and Becca right behind her.

Chloe ran up to her and hugged her.

"I GOT IN!"

"Congrats! I guess I find out now!"

Kate, Becca and Abby looked up and saw their names. They started hugging each other. But as they turned to go to class and slushie hit them head on.

It was Cali.

"Congrats LOSERS!"

Abby walked in through her front door, holding her cheerio's bag.

"Hey hunny, how was school?" called Quinn from the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, it was fine... I guess!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of got into a fight... Cali said stuff, saying that I didn't deserve the role, and she slushied me today, but on the positive side I have my date tonight, and I got into Glee Club!"

"Well, don't let her get to you; I don't want you getting hurt! But hunny that's great news congrats!"

Abby still looked glum. Quinn stood up on the sofa. Turned the TV on, only to be hearing the Spice Girls

Quinn started singing along and embarrassing herself, Abby couldn't stop laughing. This was Abby's favourite part so she jumped up and sang

**YOU GOTTA YOU GOTTA SLAM!**

Sam walked through the door laughing at what he saw. Jack just stared at them.

"Why is my sister such an embarrassment to the world?!"

Abby jumped off the sofa and chased him.

"Come here you little runt!"

As she ran past Sam, he scooped her up.

"Now now, calm down!"

"Daddy, I kind of have a date tonight..."

Sam's face went red,

"You're too young Abby!"

"Sam hunny, she's going on that date no matter what you say!"

"Fine Abby, curfew is 9!"

"Thank you, thank you THANK YOU!"

Abby ran upstairs and picked out as summer dress with her brown knee high boots. It was just about to turn 6 as Max pulled his car up. He went to the front door, and Quinn answered.

"Hey Max, come on in!"

"Thank you Mrs. Evans"

"Hi Max, Im Abby's father," then Sam pulled him in close, "If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will..." Quinn pulled him away.

"Now Sam, leave him alone..."

Abby appeared from at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Max!" she said smiling.

"Hey Abby... You look so amazing!" Max was memorised of how beautiful Abby looked.

"Thanks! See you mom... bye dad."

Abby and Max walked hand in hand down to his car.

"So what have you planned for tonight?"

"Im thinking breadsticks?"

"Sounds great!"

All Abby and Max did was talk and talk all night long. As they got into the car, they started kissing which led to making out. But Abby pulled away.

"I don't want to push it on the first date!"

"Aw, come on Abz!"

He started trying to kiss her again. But she turned the other way.

"Fine, I'll just take you home!"

As they pulled up at Abby's house there was slight awkwardness.

"I had a great time tonight! Thanks Max!"

"It's okay! Maybe we could do it again sometime!"

Max gave Abby one more kiss goodnight, and drove off.

As Abby walked in through her front door, she quickly ran upstairs before she could be questioned by Sam and Quinn. She pulled her phone out and rang Becca and Kate.

"Hey girlies!"

"Hey Abz, how was the date?"

"Great I guess..."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"He tried to go further with me..."

"Well what did you do?"

"I stopped him of course! I'm not ready!"

"That's good to hear! I heard that Cali's going to try taking him away from you!"

"Well she's got competition! Well I heard Kate that you're going out with that hot sophomore, Scott McCormack?"

"I'm afraid that rumour is true! He's so hot Abby!"

"Well now we both have hot boyfriends! We just need to find you someone Bec!"

"Who would want to go out with me?!"

"I heard Joshua Cook has his eye on you!"

"Well that's probably not true!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask Max tomorrow!"

"Gotta go, bye girlies love yaa!"

Abby hung up. This was so the perfect day.

The next day at school. Max blanked Abby, Abby had no clue why he was doing this though.

"Hey Max!"

"Oh hi Abby..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well yes kind of..."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I kissed another girl..."

"Who? Do I know her?"

"Yes, its Cali"

Abby was gobsmacked.

**I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Next time, what will Abby do about Max? And its the first Glee Club rehearsal!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Tiff x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GLEE EXCEPT : Abby, Becca, Kate, Max, Scott, Josh, Cali, Izzy, Annabelle, Nick, Chris, Chloe and Emily**

Abby stood there and stared at Max.

"Why?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry! Abby I can't tell you how sorry I am; she kind of just caught me off guard..."

"But you still went with the kiss?"

"Yes, I did kiss her back!"

"NEVER speak to me again! I hate you!" Abby had tears strolling down her cheeks.

She ran off. She ran past Becca and Kate who were with Josh and Scott.

"Hey Abby, you okay?"

But Abby just kept running. Becca and Kate followed her into the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell happened Abby?"

"Cali kissed Max ... she kissed him!" Abby could barely speak she was that upset.

"That bitch! He doesn't deserve such an awesome girl like you anyways! You're head cheerleader, not her!"

"I know! But I thought he actually liked me ... I guess I was wrong! But hey, I see you too have the eyes for Scott and Josh?"

"I don't know, I'm okay with Josh but Kate is getting off with Scott!"

"Well I'm happy for you both."

Abby smiled, wiped all her tears away and walked out of the girl's bathroom. Only to see Cali.

"Oh hey there Abby, what's wrong?" said Cali sarcastically.

"You! BITCH! Max was my boyfriend! You've took it too far this time, you SLUT!" she said pushing her.

Cali was furious; it was like World War 3.

"I'm not going to fight you again! You're a waste of energy!"

Abby walked off, but Max walked passed her, with his head down. She wanted to sort things out, but it was too soon.

"Well well well, welcome Glee Clubbers! To our first meeting! You will be given an assignment each week, this week is YOU. Sing a song that expresses you the most. But I do need to welcome 4 new members to the Glee Club, as late auditioned, Max, Scott, Josh and surprisingly California. "

Sat in the room were already 9 members. Nick Bell, Izzy Flack, Annabelle Green, Chris Hutchinson, Chloe Weston, Abby Evans, Becca Moon, Kate Summers and Emily Fraser. But now Max Richards, Scott McCormack, Joshua Cook and California Brooks were added to the club.

Most of the group looked very confused.

"We can sing before you guys say anything!" said Max

"Well you best prove it! Why should I believe you!" said Abby.

"I will then. And this will be my assignment."

**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Max got up from his seat. And went over to Abby, who just looked up at him, tears strolling down her face.

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you**

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
**Without you, without you**

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
without you, without you  
without...you

Abby couldn't take it. She ran out of the room. Max ran out straight after her. Grabbing her arm.

"Abby please ..." She was trying to pull away.

"I'm not ready to forgive you Max!"

"I think that a part of you wants to, but you're scared too!"

"I'm scared that you'll cheat on me again!"

Their faces were breathing distance.

"That's never going to happen again! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Abby pulled Max in for a kiss, which grew deeper, but Becca, Kate, Scott and Josh were stood there awkwardly.

"Well I take it you guys made up then!"

"We sure did Kate."

"Well I think since the rehearsal is over, that we go to breadsticks."

"Sounds great!"

They all sat in breadsticks talking all night. Max had his arm around Abby, kissing her from time to time. Scott and Kate were near enough about to make out. But Becca and Josh was still a bit hesitant.

"Scott dude, you're practically eating Kate's face!" said Max laughing.

"Well were going to go now anyways!" Said Kate smiling

"See you Kate!" said Abby giving her a hug. Becca did the same.

Max, Abby, Josh and Becca sat at the table awkwardly.

"Me and Abby are going to go to anyways!" said Max

"Yeah ... see you too later!" said Abby winking at Becca

Becca and Josh were left alone.

"Becca I really think that you're amazing and I just want to try something with you!"

Josh leaned in and kissed Becca. The kiss grew deeper, but they didn't go much further.

Abby and Max were once again making out in his car. His hand travelled up and down her thighs. Her hands stayed on his knees.

"I'm so glad we made up Max!"

"Me too babe! I don't want to push you but do you want too ... "

"Maybe. I'm not sure what I want right now, but I know that I want you."

So they drove to the store and got some protection. No-one expected Abby to lose her virginity this early.

"I don't want anyone to find out about this Max okay?!"

"Sure!"

By the end of the night, the protection was still in the box, unwrapped...

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger, kind of! Post next chapter soon! **

**Love,**

**Tiff x**


End file.
